He's better than what they think
by Yacula-sama
Summary: Para Puck o mais importante é a família mesmo que isso signifique sacrificar as coisas de que ele gosta. Rated T por causa da linguagem. Por favor comentem, e eu posso vir a passar a história para inglês. Pode vir a tornar-se slash: Sam x Puck
1. Chapter 1

**He's better then what they think**

**Disclaimer: **As personagens não me pertencem excepto a pequena Sara.

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Os New Directions estavam a ensaiar para as Regionais, quando o telemóvel do Puck começa a tocar, o Sr. Shue estava com um olhar desapontado enquanto Rachel e Kurt estavam com um olhar de fúria.

- Noah! Tu sabes que os telemóveis têm que estar no silêncio ou desligados quando estamos a ensaiar. - começou Rachel.

- Não vale a pena Rachel. Ele nunca vai aprender, ele é apenas um homem das cavernas estúpido. - Kurt concluiu.

Puck nem parecia ter ouvido, ou se ouviu não se importou, pois atendeu a chamada na mesma.

- O que se passa? Estás bem? - a urgência da voz do Puck agarrou a atenção dos outros. - Ok! Fica aonde estás. Eu vou-te buscar. - Puck disse pegando na sua mochila e desligando o telemóvel e indo em direção à porta.

- Noah! Aonde é que pensas que vais? Nós temos que ensaiar se queremos vencer as Regionais e ir para a Nacionais. - disse Rachel zangada com a atitude de Puck em relação ao Glee Club.

Puck parou à porta e virou-se para Rachel com um olhar de tamanha fúria que parou a rapariga de continuar com os seus protestos, e sem dizer nada ele saiu da sala, em direção à sua carrinha, deixando para trás os seus amigos boquiabertos.

**HBTWTT**

Puck estava a conduzir pelas ruas de Lima a ouvir 'Numb' dos Linkin Park, ao mesmo tempo que se tentava acalmar.

"Quem é que ela pensa que é para me dizer que os New Directions são a minha prioridade. O Kurt é a mesma merda... mentira... todos eles pensam isso de mim, que eu sou só apenas um idiota burro que só quer sexo e que não se preocupa com ninguém para além de si mesmo. Se eles soubessem." *suspiro* "Eles que se fod... Já cheguei!" pensou Puck estacionando a carrinha ao pé de uma escola. Aproximando-se dos portões, o guarda que lá estava viu-o e sorriu.

- Olá Noah. Vens buscar a Sara? - o guarda perguntou.

- Oi Pete. Sim venho, ela telefono-me para a vir buscar. Tu sabes o que aconteceu? - perguntou Noah num om preocupado.

- Ela e a Clare tiveram uma zanga. - Pete suspirou - Depois a Sara empurrou-a.

- O quê?! - Puck estava indignado - eu já lhe disse para não fazer este tipo de coisas.

- Eu sei disso Noah, mas é muito provável que a Clare a tenha provocado.

- Provocada ou não a Sara sabe melhor do que isso. - Noah suspirou. - Vou buscá-la.

- Ok. Até amanhã Noah.

- Adeus.

E Noah entrou na escola para ir ter com Sara.

Puck entrou na escola e foi em direção à sala onde ele sabia onde estava Sara. Ele não estava à espera desta ação dela. Ele já lhe tinha ensinado que a violência não era solução e que o que ele faz ela não deveria repetir. Noah já sabia o que tinha acontecido a partir do Sr. Pete agora só faltava a versão da Sara.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ana: **Quem será a misteriosa Sara?

**Yacula-sama: **Como se fosse dificil de descobrir. E porque é que começas-te a escrever uma história nova sem teres acabado **Didn't even had the chance!**

**Ana: ** Não tenho ideias para a continuar! E a escola está a começar e eu este ano tenho exames. *Entra em pânico**corre a volta do quarto bate contra a parede. cai inconsciente no chão*

**Yacula-sama: **Ouch! Essa vai deixar marca. Por Favor comentem. Please review. Se o fizerem eu vou obrigá-la a escreve-la em inglês.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **As personagens não me pertencem excepto a pequena Sara.

**Yacula-sama: **Ana faz os disclaimer.

**Ana: **Não quero. Para além disso temos um convidado para o fazer.

**Yacula-sama: **Quem?

**Puck: **Eu. A minha pessoa não pertence à Ana, se pertence-se estava lixado.

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Noah entrou na sala onde se encontrava a professora e uma rapariga de 8 anos com os seus longos cabelos castanhos escuros presos numa trança, quando os seus olhos cor de avelã chorosos encontraram os dele a rapariga abraçou-o começando a chorar.

- No-oh! Quero ir para casa. - chorou a rapariga abraçando-o com mais força. Ele olhou para a professora com a pergunta se a podia levar agora.

- Claro Noah. A Sara já me explicou o porque que ela empurrou a Clare apesar de eu não aceitar como ela o fez. Por isso leva a tua irmã para casa e cuida dela. - consentiu a professora com um pequeno sorriso.

- Muito obrigado Sra. Summers. - Puck disse aliviado, - Vamos embora Sara. - e os dois Puckerman saíram da sala em direção à carrinha.

Ligando a carrinha e indo em direção de casa, Puck não aguentou mais.

- Porquê Sara?

- Porquê, o quê? - disse Sara com um tom irritado mas ainda choroso.

- Não me venhas com esse tom de voz Sara! Porque é que empurras-te a Clare?

- Ela disse uma coisa que não devia.

- O quê? - perguntou Noah preocupado. Sara e Clare eram amigas, para a sua irmã empurrar a sua amiga, a Clare tinha que ter dito algo que não devia.

- Ela insultou-te. - murmurou Sara.

- Insultou-me? Como?

- Ela chamou-te um idiota desmiolado. - ela disse baixinho, - eu não podia deixar que te chamasse este tipo de coisas. - disse Sara com convicção. - Tu és o meu irmão mais velho! Tu és a melhor pessoa que conheço!

Noah não sabia o que fazer ou o que sentir. Por um lado estava desapontado com a sua irmã por ter recorrido à violência, por mais pequena que fosse. Mas por outro lado estava orgulhoso por ver Sara a proteger quem ama.

- Ok, Sara. Desta vez eu deixo passar, mas para a próxima vez que a Clare ou outra pessoa qualquer me insultar ou a ti não recorras à violência.

- Mas No-

- Não Sara! Tu sabes melhor que isso! O problemático da família sou eu e não tu! - disse Noah com um tom zangado. - Tu és melhor que isso princesa, - ele disse mais gentilmente com um sorriso na cara e Sara também sorriu com ele, afinal o sorriso mais genuíno do seu irmão era contagioso. - Já chegámos.

- Ela está em casa? - Sara perguntou preocupada.

- Não sei, mas acho que não o carro dela não está aqui. Mas isso também não importa, quando entrarmos em casa tu vais fazer os teus TPC e depois vais tomar banho para depois jantares.

**HBTWTT**

Entrando em casa, Sara foi para o quarto fazer os TPC como o seu irmão disse, ela queria que o Noah ficasse orgulhoso dela. Enquanto ela fazia os seus deveres, Noah foi para o seu quarto preparar-se para fazer o jantar, quando decidiu ligar o telemóvel, que ele tinha desligado para não ser chateado pelos amigos. Quando o telemóvel ficou ligado ele reparou que tinha algumas chamadas não atendidas da Rachel, da Santana, do Finn, do Artie e do Sam, juntamente com algumas sms.

**De: **Finn

**Para: **Puck

**sms: **Sair a meio do ensaio daquela maneira não foi nada fixe meu. :(

...

**De: **Santana

**Para: **Puck

**sms: **Espero que não tenhas saido a meio do ensaio para foder uma cadela qualquer :(

...

**De: **Sam

**Para: **Puck

**sms : **Espero que esteja tudo bem meu! Se precisares de alguma coisa, manda-me um toque.

Noah sorriu ao ler a mensagem de Sam, ele e o loiro tornaram-se grandes amigos após a traição de Quinn. A sms seguinte fez com que Noah franzisse o sobrolho em stress.

**De: **Rachel

**Para: **Puck

**sms: **ODEIO-TE Noah! Nós não vamos conseguir ir às Nacionais porque tu és um preguiçoso inrresponsável! És um inútil que não serve para nada para além de destruir a vida dos teus amigos! Os New Directions não precisam de alguém como tu!

...

Ele não estava à espera disto, ele sabia que a Rachel estava zangada, mas não ao ponto de o chamar de inútil.

"Só estou a mentir a mim próprio, é claro que ela pensa isso de mim, todos eles pensam! Eu não passo de um Falhado de Lima"*suspiro*"Não vale a pena continuar uma coisa que já não me traz felicidade." E com este pensamento Noah respondeu à mensagem da Rachel com apenas uma palavra.

**De: **Puck

**Para: **Rachel

**sms: **OK.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ana: **Capitulo 2 acabado.

**Yacula-sama: **Estás a atualizar esta história mais depressa do que a outra.

**Ana: **Esta ainda está fresca na memória por tanto é mais fácil. Por favor comentem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **As personagens não me pertencem excepto a pequena Sara.

**Yacula-sama: **Estás a atualizar esta história com mais facilidade do que a outra.

**Ana: **É na minha lingua materna por isso é mais fácil.

**Y&A:** Por favor comentem.

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Puck estava a fazer o jantar quando a sua irmã vem da casa de banho já com o pijama vestido.

- Senta-te que a comida já está quase a sair.

- Ok! - disse Sara alegremente até que reparou na cara do irmão, havia raiva e um pouco de tristeza na sua expressão, - Noah... Estás bem?

- Estou princesa, não te preocupes. - Noah sorriu, mas Sara percebeu que não era verdadeiro, - Agora come. - ele disse-lhe pondo o prato de comida à sua frente.

Depois do jantar Sara foi lavar os dentes, e foi ter com o irmão para lhe desejar Bons Sonhos.

- Bons Sonhos No-oh. - ela abraçou o seu irmão.

- Bons Sonhos princesa Sara, dorme bem.

**HBTWTT**

Na manhã seguinte depois de Noah ter levado a irmã à escola ele começou a ir em direção a McKinley (sp?).

"Não quero nada ir para lá. Eles vão cair em cima de mim como abutres em carne morta. Mas se eles realmente pensam que vou por um show de canto à frente da minha irmã, eles estão muito enganados."

**HBTWTT**

Puck tinha chegado à escola e estava à procura do Sr. Shue quando vê Mike a vir na sua direcção.

- O que queres Mike? Neste momento estou com pressa. - disse Puck irritado quando o dançarino parou exactamente à sua frente.

- O que foi aquilo ontem meu? Depois de tu saíres a Rachel começou com a conversa de como não íamos às Nacionais. Tu sabes como ela fica. - Mike disse também irritado mas acalmando-se quando reparou na expressão zangada de Puck.

- Não sei porque é que ela ou vocês dizem isso, não há motivos para se preocuparem, - Puck não estava zangado, Mike reparou, ele estava furioso mas num tom silencioso e para o dançarino isso ainda era pior. - Temos a Lauren só é preciso 12 membros. - disse Puck bruscamente.

- Tu também fazes part...-

- Eu preciso de falar com o Sr. Shue, Mike - disse Puck num tom morto, que chocou Mike, - Vejo-te depois - ele foi-se embora e deixou Mike com um sentimento esquisito.

"Eu tenho um mau pressentimento."

**TBC**

* * *

**Yacula-sama: **Este capitulo é um pouco curto.

**Ana: **É, a escola tem sido um inferno, e não tenho tido inspiração para a história. Estou cansada. *Falls asleep* zzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **As personagens não me pertencem excepto a pequena Sara.

**Capítulo 4 **

* * *

O Sr. Shue estava na sala de ensaio do Glee Club a organizar as partituras quando Puck entra na sala. O professor ia dar um pequeno sermão ao rapaz por ontem ter deixado o ensaio a meio, quando Puck começa a falar.

- Sr. Shue, eu preciso de falar cosigo.

- O que foi Puck?-Shue estava um pouco hesitante por causa da expressão de Puck.

- Eu vim dizer-lhe que vou sair dos New Directions. - Puck disse com finalidade.

- O-o quê? - Shue não podia estar a ouvir bem.- Porque é que vais sair? O grupo precisa de ti.

- Sinceramente Sr. Shue vocês não precisam de mim, só são necessários 12 membros, se eu sair não vai haver diferença nenhuma. E a razão porque vou sair do Glee Club... honestamente, você não tem nada a ver com isso. - Shue ficou estupefacto com a última frase do seu aluno. - Adeus Sr. Shue vemo-nos nas aulas de espanhol. - com isto, Puck saiu da sala deixando o seu professor a olhar para as suas costas que se iam afastando.

**HBTWTT**

Entretanto Mike tinha-se encontrado com Tina, Mercedes e Kurt, e contou-lhes a conversa entre si e Puck.

- E? - começou Kurt, - ele precisa de ouvir as verdades.

- O Kurt tem razão Mike, se o Puck não sofrer as consequências ele nunca irá aprender. - Mercedes afirmou e Tina acenou com a cabeça para mostrar que concordava com os seus amigos.

- Não sei pessoal, ele parecia estranho, eu tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isto. - disse Mike preocupado.

- Não te preocupes Mike, vais ver que não é nada. - disse Tina beijando-o.

**HBTWTT**

Puck estava a ir em direção à sua aula de Geografia quando é encarado com a última pessoa que ele não queria ver,... Rachel.

- Noah, precisamos de falar. - ela exigiu.

- Eu tenho aulas agora Berry, fala comigo daqui a bocado. - disse Puck num tom irritado.

- Não quero saber! Eu não tenho a primeira aula e preciso de falar contigo, além disso tu não vais fazer nada na aula.

"A lata desta miúda" pensou Puck zangado. - Sê rápida Berry.

- O que fizeste ontem não pode voltar a acontecer. Tu tens uma responsabilidade para com os New Directions e sair a meio do ensaio é muito mau tu...- Noah interrompeu-a repentinamente.

- Berry, - Rachel num instante calou-se após ouvir a voz de Puck, continha um tom zangado, mas o que a deixou confusa foi a resignação que ouviu. - Não te preocupes, - ele continou - **Nunca** mais vais ter de te preocupar com este problema, **nunca **mais o vou repetir. Eu **prometo.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Ana: **Estou aborrecida.

**Yacula-sama: **Então faz algo de produtivo, tipo a história do Harry Potter.

**Ana:** *não ouviu*Que tédio.

**Yacula-sama: ***suspiro* Por fa...

**Ana: **Odeio as aulas.

**Yacula-sama: ***zanga-se, amarra a Ana à cadeira e tapa-lhe a boca* Por favor comentem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

A escola estava a correr como ele esperava, ele foi encontrado pelos membros da New Directions, (à exceção de alguns) a perguntarem o porquê das suas acções 'irresponsáveis' do dia anterior, e Puck já estava farto. Na hora de almoço ele nem sequer foi almoçar para não ter que os aturar, por isso ele foi passar a sua hora de almoço nas bancadas do campo de futebol.

"Estou farto disto" ele pensou "Só quero sair daqui, sair desta cidade de merda, este não é um bom lugar para se ficar, e quando me for embora daqui eu vou levar a Sara comigo. Não a vou deixar com aquela mulher." Ele franziu o sobrolho, a última pessoa em que ele queria pensar era **nela**. Ele suspirou. "Agora é só preciso comer alguma coisa e estou livre da escola por hoje, apesar de haver uma reunião do Glee Club… mas eu não faço parte deles… nunca fiz.

**HBTWTT**

Nessa tarde, na reunião dos New Directions, todos os membros estavam na sala de ensaio, a maior parte deles estava a discutir no que iriam fazer em relação a Puck.

- Isto assim não pode ser, ele não pode continuar a agir como se nós não importássemos, primeiro foi da maneira como ele se foi embora ontem e hoje nem aparece para a reunião. – Disse Rachel zangada.

- Pela primeira vez eu concordo com o duende, - disse Santana – o Puck não pode a continuar a agir assim.

- Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa para ele ter saído a meio do ensaio daquela maneira. – Sam tentou acalmar as coisas e a tentar defender o seu amigo, mas não resultou.

- Cala-te Sam! Tu sabes que elas têm razão, o Puck não quer saber de nada, ele não passa de um imbecil que só pensa com a cabeça que tem na cintura e para estragar a vida dos amigos. – Disse Kurt concordando com as duas raparigas. Sam olhou para os outros e notou que os outros também concordavam.

Sam franziu o sobrolho, via-se que estava zangado. "Eles não sabem nada sobre ele! E ainda têm a lata de o insultar." Pensou o loiro.

- O Puck nunca será responsável, ele só pensa em si mesmo.- Continuou Kurt.

Sam sentiu a raiva a crescer dentro dele, ele estava prestes a dizer umas verdades bem merecidas quando o Sr. Shue entrou na sala com uma expressão um pouco triste.

- Sr. Shue! O que faz aqui? Hoje não é dia de termos Glee Club, isto é só uma reunião entre nós. – Disse Rachel.

- Eu sei Rachel. Como sabia que vocês estavam todos aqui eu vem trazer-vos más notícias. – Disse o professor.

- O que aconteceu?

- O Puck saiu dos New Directions.

- O quê? Porque raios é que ele fez isso? – Disse a pequena diva. As reações dos outros foram iguais e foi aí que Sam explodiu.

- Não me admira nada que ele se tenha ido embora! – Gritou o loiro, - Vocês não o tratam como deviam, ele merece melhor do que o que vocês dão ou dizem dele. – Os outros estavam chocados.

- A culpa não é nossa Sam, ele… - começou Quinn mas Sam interrompeu-a.

- Ele pode ser culpado em certas coisas, e ele foi responsável nos problemas que causou, mas a culpa não é só por causa dele. Vocês sabem por acaso o porquê que ele saiu ontem do ensaio, - pela expressão dos outros ele sabia que a resposta era negativa. – Quando ele atendeu o telemóvel alguém reparou no tom preocupado na sua voz, e se reparam, preocuparam-se? Se calhar era algo importante. Vocês ignoram-no, quando não o fazem insultam-no, e agora estão admirados ele tenha saído. – Sam pegou nas suas coisas. – Vocês põe-me doente. - E o loiro foi-se embora da sala deixando para trás os outros a sentirem-se culpados pelas suas ações.

"Agora só falta falar contigo Puck." Sam pensou.

**TBC**


End file.
